Slug Ships
On Easy mode, Slug Interceptors have no doors connecting the oxygen or engine system, so killing the crew should be extremely easy, as you can destroy the engines to prevent them from jumping away, then the oxygen to kill the crew - slowly, that is. These ships are usually no trouble but have four weapons at times so don't slack off. Slug Light-Cruisers are effective ships that are most commonly found in, naturally, Slug sectors. The Slugs are a treacherous race, so one of your systems (usually Oxygen, Doors, or Shields) will be weakened or destroyed about 50% of the time. Encountering these ships in Plasma Storms is possible, so prepare to divert power. Fire Beams, Breach Bombs, and Burst Lasers are commonly used by these ships. Counter with boarders and fire weapons of your own. They can have up to five layers of shields. Some Slug Assault ships can have level ten weapons or shields; possibly both. The most powerful ones in sector 7 can even be better than the Rebel Flagship phase 1, so there is no shame in jumping away if necessary. Slug Assault ships should be fought with beams and be sure to keep killing the crew as the "most likely to succeed" option. Captain Nights' cruiser, the Black Raven, is always a Slug Assault/Instigator class. ---- Slug Interceptor / Pirate Interceptor blueprint: JELLY_BUTTON, JELLY_BUTTON_P Hull Strength: 8-16 Crew: 2-3 Slug (Pirate crew is 2-3 random) Systems * Shields (2-8) * Engines (1-8) * Oxygen (1-3) * Weapons (2-8) * Piloting (1-3) Optional * Door Control (1-3) Interceptor only Augmentations *Slug Repair Gel ---- Slug Scout / Pirate Scout blueprint: JELLY_BUTTON_DLC, JELLY_BUTTON_P_DLC Hull Strength: 8-16 Crew: 2-3 Slug (Pirate crew is 2-3 random) Systems * Shields (2-8) * Engines (1-8) * Oxygen (1-3) * Weapons (2-8) * Piloting (1-3) Optional * Mind Control (1-2) Scout only Augmentations *Slug Repair Gel ---- Slug Light-Cruiser / Pirate Light-Cruiser blueprint: JELLY_CROISSANT, JELLY_CROISSANT_P Hull Strength: 9-17 Crew: 3-6 Slug (Pirate crew is 3-6 random) Systems * Shields (2-10) * Engines (1-6) * Oxygen (1-3) * Weapons (2-8) * Piloting (1-3) Optional * Medbay (1-3) * Door Control (1-3) * Cloaking (1-2) Light-Cruiser only Augmentations *Slug Repair Gel ---- Slug Light-Surveyor / Pirate Light-Surveyor blueprint: JELLY_CROISSANT_DLC, JELLY_CROISSANT_P_DLC Hull Strength: 9-17 Crew: 3-7 Slug (Pirate crew is 3-7 random) Systems * Shields (2-10) * Engines (1-6) * Oxygen (1-3) * Weapons (2-7) * Piloting (1-3) Optional * Clone Bay (1-3) * Mind Control (1-2) Augmentations *Slug Repair Gel ---- Slug Assault / Pirate Assault blueprint: JELLY_TRUFFLE, JELLY_TRUFFLE_P Hull Strength: 10-18 Crew: 4-7 Slug (Pirate crew is 4-7 random) Systems * Shields (2-10) * Engines (1-5) * Oxygen (1-3) * Weapons (2-10) * Piloting (1-3) Optional * Medbay (1-3) * Door Control (1-3) * Cloaking (1) Augmentations * Slug Repair Gel ---- Slug Instigator / Pirate Instigator blueprint: JELLY_TRUFFLE_DLC, JELLY_TRUFFLE_P_DLC Hull Strength: 10-18 Crew: 4-8 Slug (Pirate crew is 4-8 random) Systems * Shields (2-10) * Engines (1-5) * Oxygen (1-3) * Weapons (2-9) * Piloting (1-3) Optional * Clone Bay (1-3) * Door Control (1-2) Instigator only * Cloaking (1) Instigator only * Mind Control (1-2) Augmentations *Slug Repair Gel ---- Weapons These Slug Ships can have any of the following weapons: Show/Hide Weapon List * Basic Laser * Burst Laser Mark I * Burst Laser Mark II * Heavy Laser Mark I * Heavy Laser Mark II * Artemis Missiles * Breach Missiles * Mini Beam * Halberd Beam * Glaive Beam * Pike Beam * Fire Beam * Fire Bomb * Ion Blast * Ion Blast Mark II Additional weapons with Advanced Edition Content enabled: * Laser Charger (L) * Ion Charger Category:Non-player ships